Infada Aerendyl
Infada Aerendyl is a deceased elven character used by Infada. He was 436 years old when he died, sacrificing himself to bring back his brother Alexander. Biography Infada was born to Ingolus and Petronella Aerendyl. He had a generally pleasant childhood before setting off to join the Guardians of Armadyl after being inspired by his teachings (some of his books would inspire Alex also) soon after the birth of Alexander. In the Guardians, Infada became very popular and managed to work his way up. By the year 169, he had reached the special rank of Seraph Commander, and was personally in charge of the defence of the Staff of Armadyl. His failure to protect it from Movario led to his dishonourable discharge. When he left the Temple of Ikov, he went to Lumbridge to seek his brother. However, he soon learned of Alex's demise and mourned him, devoting himself to finding Alex's killer. He tried to restart the Lux Veritatis more in honour of his brother, only for it to not succeed. He'd move on to trace down Yane, Alex's old object of fantasy, to find him saddened over his dying lover, Malyka. Infada tried to heal Malyka to no avail. He returned later to find Malyka turning into a vampyress. He rushed her to Canifis, concluding that it would be better for her in Morytania. Malyka became a vampyress fully, but she could not remember Yane, who killed himself. Infada buried Yane soon after. Infada found out that Alex's murderer was Zaox Le'Gaunt and gathered his allies to help them. He managed to get a few people, although ultimately he met Zaox (now in the form of Zayr) alone. They talked and Zayr apologised for his previous sin. Infada saw that he was sorry and so decided to end his feud. Infada realised that the only way Gielinor would ever return to a time of peace was by returning his late hero brother to the world. He gave his life, with the help of a necromancer, to bring Alex back. Infada's soul was stolen by the necromancer, much to Alex's anger and so Infada is no more. Appearance Infada was 6'3", like his brother; with long white hair in varying styles; piercing emerald green eyes and a slender build. Unlike Alex, who has some musculature, Infada is lean, having not practised in melee and instead focused on magic. Personality Infada was quick to anger, irritated by people believing that Alex was a nobody especially. He'd work extremely hard for an aim he believed is right. He showed strong loyalty to people he cared for, but had a strong disdain for his enemies, especially people like Lord Syvian of Yanille, who insulted his brother's memory. Abilities Infada was an aeromancer, his magical specialism being wind magic. He could manipulate wind to an amazing ability and had a keen interest in it. However, he is totally unable with the bow and sword. Trivia *"Infada" the name comes from the Infada Stone, an artefact from the third Tomb Raider game. Sources Infada - Creator and RolePlayer of Infada Aerendyl Category:Elf Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Aerendyls Category:Protagonist Category:Political Figure Category:Modern Magic user Category:Noble Category:Serenist Category:Mage Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Armadylean